A Hogwarts Cinderella
by Sapphire Jacqueline Stone
Summary: My OC's and a friend of mine's OC's take on the classic Disney tale of Cinderella with some differences.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In this story, my OC's Sapphire and Amy are the main characters in this Disney/Harry Potter crossover. Some bits are going to be a little bit different, but all is going to end happily, like Disney tales have a habit of doing.**

**SJS**

In a somewhat dark and dusty attic, two children explore their surroundings. One child, Esmeralda, with black hair and shinning green eyes like the stone she was named for, waved over the other child, a boy called Jasper.

"Come look and see what I've found, Jazz," she said.

"It's a little too dark to see much, what did you find?"

"A book," she said happily, and Jasper went over to open the blind, so that his sister might read it for them both.

A shaft of golden light fell across the entire room, but Esmeralda was only interested in the book.

It lay on a dark blue velvet sheet, and the cover was golden in colour. In the two top corners were little birds, and in the bottom corners were little mice.

The title of this beautiful book was Sapphire And Armitista.

Both children looked at each other with gleeful excitement. Sapphire and Armitista were their ancestors, princesses and later on, queens of Hogwarts Castle. (Not a school in this story)

"Go on, sis. Read the story of our ancestors," Jasper urged her.

"Okay," she said happily, and began to read.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom- peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Sapphire. Her cousin, Armitista, lived with them, too, having been orphaned at a young age.

Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved daughter and niece every luxury and comfort, still, he felt they needed a mother's care." Here, Esme showed her twin brother an image of two young girls. One was wearing a dark blue dress with little bows, and her black hair was tied back with a red ribbon. She was running her hand along the back of a brown horse, as it drank from a biggish pond.

"That's Sapphire," Esme smiled.

The other girl in the picture was wearing a light purple dress with a white ribbon, and her black hair was pulled back in a pink ribbon. She was patting a little brown dog, and beside her, her uncle smiled as he watched them both.

"That's Armitista," Jasper said.

Esme nodded, and carried on with the story.

"And so, he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family, with two daughters just his own children's age, by name, Pansy and Millicent.

It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of her stepdaughters charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters.

Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Sapphire and Armitista were abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become servants in their own house. And yet, through it all, they remained ever gentle and kind. For with each dawn, they found new hope that someday their dreams of happiness would come true."

One early morning, four bluebirds fly around a tower, landing on a balcony. They open little green curtains with their beaks, illuminating the attic, which was now a bedroom for Sapphire and Armitista.

They lay in bed, covering their faces with one arm, whilst lying on the other. Amy wore a nightgown of faded lavender, whilst Sapphire wore one of faded light blue.

The birds land, and whistle a little tune in order to wake the two girls up.

The girls groaned slightly, and rolled over, covering their heads slightly with their pillows.

Two bluebirds flew to Armitista, and the other two flew to Sapphire. One lifted up their plait, and the other whistled again. It sounded melodious and pretty.

In response to this, however, the two girls grabbed their pillows again, covering their heads completely, and their faces were planted into the mattress. (Yes, they share a bed, but only because their stepmother won't get them another one)

The birds all whistle at each other, confused. Two shrug their shoulders as they sit on the faded maroon duvet. One of the other birds hops along to Sapphire and ducks under her pillow, causing her to giggle. Armitista sees this, and as one of the birds whistles, she crawls her dainty fingers up to it, and flicks it gently. The bird jumps into the air, flies over to the bedpost at the foot of the bed, and glares at her. Sapphire and Armitista laugh together.

"Well, it serves you right, spoiling people's best dreams," Sapphire chuckles as she sits up. The birds fly back to the window, indicating the pink hued sky.

"Yes, it is a lovely morning,' says Armitista with a smile. After many years of living in Scotland, her Italian accent had faded a considerable deal, but it was still noticeable when she was excited or upset.

"But it was a lovely dream, too," Sapphire smiles, as she pulls her hair out of it's plaits.

The bluebirds come back, and perch on her knees.

"What kind of a dream?" She asks, and when they nod, she shakes her head. "Mmm-mmm. Can't tell."

"Why?" asks her cousin.

"Because, Amy" she says, using the name that was less of a mouthful, "If you tell a wish, it won't come true."

Amy smiles, knowing where Sapphire is going with this.

"And after all:

A Dream is a wish your heart makes," she sang and the birds sat down.

Other birds listened as Amy sang "When you're fast asleep."

"In dreams you will lose your heartaches," one of the birds let out a trilled note, and another covered its mouth with a glare. "Shh," it said.

"Whatever you wish for you keep," the bird that had trilled a note, flew back inside and trilled another on one of the posts of the bed.

The two smiled.

"Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through,"

"Shall we finish off together, Amy?" Sapphire asked, and she nodded.

As they brushed their hair, they sang, "No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish, will come true." Aside from birds, the two young ladies also kept pet mice, who also came to listen to the song.

BONG!

It was the clock from Hogwarts castle, chiming out the hour, and making everybody jump violently.

"Oh, that clock!" Amy said, as she sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, before Sapphire followed suit.

"Old Killjoy." Sapphire mumbled.

I hear you. "Come on, get up," you say." Amy told it.

"Time to start another day," Sapphire finished for her.

"Even he orders us around. Well, there's one thing, they can't order us to stop dreaming." Amy said, and Sapphire grinned.

"And perhaps someday... the dreams that we wish will come true." she said.

Much happier than before, the two begin to dance around the small room, getting ready for another day. The birds assist with the making of the bed and fluff up the pillows, as the two girls duck behind a large screen and undress. A female mouse shoos the others away.

Meanwhile, on the night stand, birds and mice pour cold water into a bowl. Two birds hold a sponge, which they then place into the bowl. However, because wet things are heavy, it takes six birds to carry it. They soak Amy and Sapphire, as other birds hang up their nightgowns.

They set out the old dresses and black aprons, and pull out ribbons to tie the girls' hair back with. A few mice sew up some holes, and even polish their black shoes, which the girls slip their feet into, and face the mirror.

"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true," they sang as they finished tidying up.

**PAGE BREAK**

On the other side of the town, in Hogwarts Castle, two young boys face an elderly man with a sweeping beard, hair, and the oddest taste in clothes they had ever seen on someone. King Dumbledore had taken the two boys in at an early age, when there was a revolution in their home countries of Russia and Japan. They had grown up in safety, not wanting for much. Their names were Kein and Kambi, and King Dumbledore, patient though he was, was concerned about marrying them off.

"Well, my boys," he said. "As you are aware, tonight is our Summer Solstice Ball, and you know what that means."

"That we're celebrating the arrival of summer, Sir?" Kein asked, and King Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

With a laugh, he nodded. "Well, there is that, but there is also the matter of your future. You two are quite old enough to marry, and so tonight, I want you two to find a girl who can be a suitable wife and mother."

The two boys flushed darkly, but nodded.

"You may go," he said, "But first, would either of you care for a lemon drop?" He asked, and the two politely declined.

Once out of his hearing, Kein rolled his eyes.

"Honestly. Every single girl in the kingdom will be throwing themselves at our feet," he said.

"I know. I want a girl that's down-to-earth, pretty, and with sparkling eyes that I can compare to a beautiful gemstone. Also, I'd like her to have a European accent, like French or Italian. Not German, that's far too guttural and harsh," said Kambi.

Kein lifted an eyebrow, and nodded. "Impressive. I wouldn't mind a girl like that, either. Although, I'd prefer her accent be more English. Not American or Australian, but British or Kiwi." Kein said.

"Sounds good. But, of course, we probably won't find girls like that," Kambi said.

"Oh, you never know. Somebody, like say, Hermione, might be able to help."

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saph And Amy

**AN: This chapter starts off with the opening song to the movie, which is really quite pretty. After the song, I will carry on from where I left off in the first chapter.**

**SJS**

_Saph and Amy_

_You're both lovely as your names_

_Saph and Amy_

_You're both sunsets in a frame_

_Though you both wear rags_

_You both wear an air of queenly grace_

_Anyone can see_

_That two thrones would be your proper place_

_Saph and Amy_

_If you give your hearts a chance_

_They will lead you_

_Both to the kingdom of romance_

_There you'll both see your dreams unfold_

_Saph and Amy_

_Saph and Amy_

_In the sweetest story ever told_

**PAGE BREAK**

_Previously:_

_"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true," they sang as they finished tidying up._

Just then, all the mice came running back into the room. One little mouse, whom the girls called Neville, and who wore a little red jacket and matching shoes, was very excited.

Sapphire and Amy looked at him with interest, but all the other mice were chattering as well, which made things difficult to understand.

"Silenzioso," Amy said, and Sapphire asked, "Now, Neville. Whatever is all the fuss about?"

"New mouse in the house," he said, and the girls smiled.

"Brand new. Never saw it before. Visitor," said Neville.

"Oh, a visitor," Sapphire said, opening a drawer on their bedside table.

"Well, she'll need a dress," said Amy, taking out a little purple dress that she'd made.

Neville, and another little mouse called Theodore, who wore a pale green jacket, laughed.

"No, no, no," chuckled Theodore.

"It's not a she, it's a he," Neville explained.

Sapphire's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, that does make a difference. Well, _he'll _need a jacket," she said and Amy took out a little yellow jacket. "And shoes.." Sapphire started to say, but Theodore interrupted her.

"Gotta get him out."

"It's in rat trap," said Susan.

"In a trap?" Sapphire asked.

"Why didn't you say so?" Amy finished for her.

Leaving the attic, the two girls raced down a few flights of stairs, where Fred and George, the twin mice who wore blue jackets and yellow caps, were standing by a cage.

"Now, now, calm down, everybody," Sapphire said warmly, and lifted up the cage. Inside, at the back, was a little fat mouse, shivering with fright.

"Oh, the poor little thing is scared to death," Amy said, and turned to Neville. "Maybe you better explain things to him, Neville."

"Roger that, Amy. Roger," he agreed, and walked in. Immediately, the scared mouse tried to punch him.

"Now, now. Look, little guy," he said placatingly. "Take it easy. Nothin' to worry about. We like you. Sapphire and Amy like you, too." Here, Sapphire and Amy gave him the warmest, friendliest smiles that put the little mouse at ease.

"They're nice, very nice. That's better. Come on, now. Roger." He said.

The mouse nodded, and with another "Roger," the two walked out of the cage together.

"Well, that's better," Sapphire said gently as he walked up to her. She looked at the little yellow jacket in her hands.

"Well, let's just slip it on for size," Amy said, dressing the mouse and giving him shoes. The jacket simply popped up over his stomach, causing the others to chuckle.

"It is a little snug, but it'll have to do," Sapphire said, giving him a little dark green cap.

"He needs a name," Amy said.

"Yes, Zacharias," Sapphire said. Then she added, "Though for short, we'll call you Zach."

"Do you like it?" Neville asked him, and the mouse nodded, happily trying his new name, and giggling.

"Now, we've got to hurry. See that he keeps out of trouble, Neville, and don't forget to warn him about the cat," Amy advised, as they made their way downstairs.

"Roger. Look, did you ever see a cat?" Neville asked Zach.

"Cat?" He asked.

"Cat. Marvollo. That's him," he said, sneaking around his new friend. "Meany, sneaky," he added.

"Bite you. Jump at you. Big as a house," he then added again, making Zach fall off the step.

"Roger, Marvollo?" He asked, and Zach nodded in comprehension.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Sapphire and Amy opened sets of heavy purple blinds, before looking at each other.

"I'll feed him," Sapphire said, "And you get him."

"Sure thing," Amy said softly, so as to not awaken their stepmother or stepsisters. She lightly crossed the floor and opened the first door. Beside her stepmother, Marvollo, a big black cat, lay on a big cushion, with a big purple curtain and trimmed with purple bows.

He opened his eyes, and Amy said, "Here, kitty, kitty," beckoning to him.

He stretched.

"Come on, kitty. Come here," she said softly, but he just settled back to sleep.

"Marvollo, come here!" She whisper-shouted, and he sauntered across the room. Once outside, he yawned again, and Amy pulled the door shut firmly.

"I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast," Sapphire said. "It's certainly not our idea to feed you first. It's orders, come on." She added, and led the cat down to the kitchen. Meanwhile, unseen, Neville and Zach poked their heads out of a hole.

"Is that Marvollo?" Zach asked, and Neville confirmed that it was.

Zach chuckled, and was talking about giving the cat what for, when Neville stopped him.

"Now you listen here. Marvollo isn't funny. Marvollo is mean," he warned.

Sapphire opened the kitchen door, and lying on the floor was Fang, the faithful family dog, whimpering in his sleep. Marvollo hissed a little.

After opening the wooden window, Sapphire came back to her dog. "Fang," she said. When he carried on whimpering, she called his name again. He attacked the rug he was lying on, then woke up and gave Sapphire a smile.

She smiled, too. "Dreaming again," she said, giving him a gentle scratch behind the ears, which he loved.

"Chasing Marvollo?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Catch him this time?" When he nodded again, she scolded him lightly. "That's bad."

"Suppose they heard you upstairs. You know the orders," she said, as Amy came in and began to sort out a fire.

"So if you don't want to lose that nice, warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams," Sapphire said, taking down the plates and cups for breakfast.

Amy scratched Fang as well. "Know how?" She asked him, and he shook his head.

"Just learn to like cats," they said in unison, and the dog looked horrified.

As Marvollo snaked his tail around the dog, Sapphire said, "No, I mean it. Marvollo has his good points, too."

"Yes," said Amy, preparing the trays. "For one thing, he..." then she stopped to think. "Well, sometimes he," again, she stopped to think. Finally, she said, "Well, there must be something that's good about him."

"Hmm," Sapphire hummed in agreement, just as Marvollo decided to get Fang into trouble. He lay on his back, and scratched the dog. This caused Fang to growl at him.

"Fang!" She said reproachfully, as she brought over a bowl of milk for Marvollo.

"Amy, would you please be a dear and feed the chickens? I'm going to do the tapestries and the draperies, once I've fed this cat."

"Only too happy to help," Amy smiled.

"Come on, Fang. Outside," Sapphire said a little more gently than before. As she let him out, she said, "I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together." She set down the bowl of milk for the cat, and snapped, "And that includes you, Your Majesty," before she left to do her other jobs.

Amy smiled after her cousin, before slipping her feet into yard shoes, and heading outside. "Breakfast time. Everybody up. Hurry, hurry," she called out, and at the top, Neville, Theodore, and the twins watched in delight. Chickens and the odd duck went running to her as she scattered around the corn. "Come on, everybody. Breakfast," she was almost singing it.

"Come on," said Neville. "Let's eat breakfast." he pulled Zach along with him, and they scampered down several floors in the ways that only mice can. Suddenly, Neville stopped, and the others ran into him.

"Uh oh. Marvollo. How're we gonna get out?" Neville said in a low voice.

They all headed back into the hole, even Zach, when Neville pulled him in.

"Let's see," he said, thinking. "I have an idea. One of us will sneak out and distract Marvollo, who will give chase, and the others can escape. The way we do it is this; we entwine our tails together, and I'll pick one. The one chosen will be the one who will cause the distraction."

The five mice hopped together, entwined their tails, and then all hopped away again. Neville uncovered his eyes and realized that he'd chosen his own tail. Zach shook his hand, and bravely, the little mouse headed out on his mission.

He edged along the wall, and then along the floor, and along Marvollo. he glanced up nervously at him, as he put a claw of milk in his mouth. He looked back at the others, indicating he was going to kick the cat in the elbow. This seemed hysterically funny to Zach, as he laughed loudly for a second, before four other paws were clamped over his mouth.

Neville kicked the cat in the elbow, who lost his balance, and landed face first in milk. He rubbed it furiously out of his face before noticing the mouse, and with an enraged meow, he gave chase. Neville scampered around the kitchen and jumped in a mouse hole. Marvollo sat there as Neville waved his hat to the others, meaning they could go.

They made their way outside to where Amy was humming around in the yard feeding the animals, such as their horse, Remus. "Amy! Amy!" they cried, and she looked down and smiled.

"There you are. I was wondering. All right. Breakfast is served," she said, and tossed them a handful of corn. While the older mice were able to get their breakfast with no trouble at all, though, the chickens decided to pick on Zach till Amy shooed them away.

"Poor little Zach," she said, and then tossed him some more corn. "Here, help yourself."

He gathered up some corn, just as the other mice headed back into the kitchen. Seeing them, Neville distracted Marvollo with his hat, allowing the others to pass. Theodore dropped a piece of corn just as Zach came back in, and left it behind. Zach attempted to carry a large stack, but it went everywhere, and the noise attracted the cat's attention

Neville tried everything he could to distract him, but not even pulling out one of his whiskers worked. The cat snuck up behind him, and the mouse walked right into him. Zach tried to get away, but Marvollo had him by his tail. Fortunately, Neville pushed over a broom onto the cat, and the mouse ran away.

There was no sign of him, so Neville assumed he'd got away. However, the cat saw him run up the tablecloth, and collapse against a cup and saucer, breathing heavily.

Marvollo trapped him under the cup, and was just about to grab him, when a bell rang.

"AMY! SAPPHIRE!" It was one of the stepsisters, Millicent, demanding breakfast.

The two girls appeared from where they had been working, and began to make breakfast.

"All right. We're coming," Amy called.

"Oh, my goodness. Morning, noon, and night," Sapphire said, as they began preparing trays.

"AMY! SAPPHIRE!" Yelled the other stepsister.

"Coming, coming," they said together.

As bells rang, Marvollo looked at all three cups, searching for his mousey treat. He lifted up two, and was about to lift up the third when the girls came back with bowls of food.

As they walked away again, the cat looked for the mouse. He almost had him when the girls came back to fill the teapots, all three bells going berserk.

When they left, the cat jumped up again, but the trays were gone. Sapphire had two, and Amy had one. They carefully climbed the stairs, and on one of Sapphire's trays, Zach poked his head out. Marvollo saw this, and ran up the stairs past Sapphire. However, at the top, Sapphire lost one of her shoes, and so she turned to fix it.

The cat lifted the cup, but, to his confusion, there was no mouse there.

Sapphire continued on her way, and Amy stopped at Pansy's room.

"Good morning, Pansy. Sleep alright?" She asked politely.

Pansy huffed. "As if _you _care. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour. One hour, you hear?"

"Yes, Pansy, I do," Amy said, just as Sapphire greeted Millicent.

"Good morning, Millicent," she said.

"Well, it's about time. Don't forget the mending. Don't be all day getting it done, either," Millicent said.

"Yes, Millicent," Sapphire agreed.

Amy went to help her with their stepmother.

"Well, come in, children, come in." she said.

"Good morning, stepmother," they said politely.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties, girls," she said.

"Yes, Stepmother," Amy agreed.

Meanwhile, Marvollo had been searching for that mouse, but had no luck.

Amy and Sapphire came by with piles of clothes to wash, iron, and mend. As the cat grumbled, suddenly Millicent let out a scream. Zach came running out of her room, and right into the cat again.

"Oh, Mother. Oh, Mother!" she screamed, and as Sapphire and Amy ran back to what the fuss was about, Millicent waggled her finger in front of their faces.

"You did it on purpose," she yelled, wearing a dark mauve nightgown.

"Now what have you done," Pansy spat as she came by, wearing a light green nightgown.

They weren't left confused for long, as Millicent screamed that one of her stepsisters had put a mouse under her teacup.

"All right, Marvollo. What did you do with him?" Amy asked.

The cat shrugged.

"Oh, you're not fooling _anyone," _Sapphire said, lifting him up by the scruff of his neck. "Let him go!" She ordered, and with reluctance, he did. "Oh, poor little Zach."

As he ran off, the girls shook their heads.

"Oh, Marvollo. Won't you ever learn?" Sapphire said.

"GIRLS!" Their stepmother ordered.

"Coming, Stepmother," they said, resigned to whatever she had in store for them.

As they walked in, the two sisters walked out. "Are you gonna get it," Millicent sneered at them.

"Close the door, Sapphire," her stepmother said, and she did so, as the two stepsisters listened at the keyhole.

The two girls stood with their backs to the door, and their stepmother, Alecto Carrow, called them over in a cold tone.

They walked across to her, Marvollo sitting on the bed, and Alecto giving them both a frosty look.

"Oh, please, you don't think that we..." began Amy.

"Tieni la lingua, Ametista," she said coldly. Then, with a cold smile, she said, "Now, it seems we have time on our hands," she said, getting a cup of tea.

"But we were only trying to..." said Sapphire.

"SILENCE!" Her stepmother snapped.

"Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now, let me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it," she snapped. "And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them," she snapped again.

"Oh yes. The tapestries and the draperies."

"I've just finished them," Sapphire said.

"Do them again!" was the order. "And don't forget the garden. Scrub the terrace. Sweep the halls and the stairs. Clean the chimneys. And, of course, there's the mending and the sewing and the laundry."

Marvollo looked at her. "Oh, yes. And one more thing. See that Marvollo gets his bath."

The cat looked distinctly put out at that.

"That should keep you both out of mischief for a good long while," Alecto said, and dismissed them.

**PAGE BREAK**

At the castle, Kein and Kambi were also busy, but not with the upkeep of the castle. No. They were sorting out preparations for that evening's Summer Solstice Ball. This included finding a list of every eligible maiden in the kingdom, and there were a great deal. Then, they had to discuss with the Royal Band what the opening number would be, and the times of various activities before and during the ball. Then, they had to talk to Royal Chef Snape to discuss the menu for the dinner, and finally, they had to work out what they were going to wear.

By the time they had finished, both of them were pooped, and sat down in the library.

"Still nervous about tonight?" Kein asked.

"Yep, I mean what I said earlier. All the girls will be throwing themselves at us," he said, and a light laugh came from behind.

They turned to see their Fairy God Sister, Hermione, wearing the mask that she sometimes wore. She was no actual fairy, but she was an enchantress. In a simple form that she called Bellatrix, only the kind in heart would see her true self. Many years ago, she'd cursed a prince who'd no love in his heart to be a beast for ten years.

"Not to worry, boys. I've been watching the town for many a year now, and I know there are two girls who are kind in heart and down-to-earth. Just right for you both."

They begged her to tell them more, but she shook her head.

"Just wait and see," she said.

**AN: Hope you enjoy this, and the names I used for the mice, cat, dog, horse, and Stepmother. In this story, Pansy and Millicent's surname is Carrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sing Sweet, Nightingale

Whilst Kein and Kambi were chatting in the Library with Bellatrix (Hermione), Alecto and her two girls were in a music room together. Alecto sat at the piano, Millicent had a flute, and Pansy was singing.

_"The pear-shaped toad," _Alecto sang.

_Oh, Sing sweet nightingale, high above me," _Pansy sang, making Marvollo cover his head with a cushion on the couch.

Finally having had enough, he ran out of the room, grimacing at the cacphony of sound. He hated being subjected to such a noise, he knew as he shut the door behind him.

However, as the screeching of Pansy's voice became a charming melody, he looked downstairs. Amy and Sapphire were cleaning the ground floor and singing together.

Marvollo scowled as he rested on the bottom step, before he turned to look at the dustpan which was filled with dust. A wicked idea came to his mind, and he grinned maliciously. He placed a paw into the dust, and as Amy and Sapphire kept cleaning and singing, he bounced all over the floor, making it filthy again.

It took them a good while to notice anything, because bubbles in different colours took on their reflections, and they sang along. It seemed as though the room was filled with several Amy's and Sapphire's.

Suddenly, Amy gasped in shock. Sapphire looked up at the sound, and saw several dirty cat paw prints all over what had been a nice clean floor.

"Marvollo!" Sapphire whisper-shouted, truly scandalised and furious.

Amy threw down her rag. "You mean old thing," she scolded.

Sapphire picked up her broom, just as the cat scampered away.

"I'm just going to have to teach you a leeson," she said. They were about to chase him down, when there came a knock on the front door.

From outside, an excited man named Colin straightened himself up and knocked again.

"Open in the name of the King!" He sang out, a bundle of letters with rose wax seals in a pack on his back.

Sapphire opened the door, and Colin handed her a letter.

"An urgent message from his Imperial Majesty," he informed her.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"From the King? What does it say?" Amy asked, as Neville and Theo asked her the same question.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But he did say it was urgent," she added, and smiled.

Amy heard the music from upstairs, and said, "Maybe we should interrupt the _music lesson,_" she laughed.

"My thoughts exactly," Sapphire grinned.

In the music room, Pansy was still singing, and Millicent was still playing. Where she sang "High above me," however, Millicent kept going higher and higher.

Pansy scowled, and smacked her sister over the head with her flute.

"You clumsy oaf! You did it on purpose," she snapped.

"It's your fault," Millicent retorted.

"GIRLS! Girls, remember, above all, self-control," their mother said.

She was about to start playing again when Amy, on the other side of the door, knocked. Alecto slammed her hands down on the piano, and shouted, "Yes!?"

Amy came in, followed by Sapphire.

"Sapphire! Amy! I've warned you both never to interrupt," she began, when Amy really did interrupt her.

"But this has just arrived from the palace," she said , holding out a letter, and her Stepsisters flew into an excited frenzy.

"Give it here!" Pansy cried.

"Let me have it!" Millicent squealed, and they fought over the letter.

"I'll read it," Alecto said, and opened it. "Well, it seems there's to be a ball," she smiled.

"A ball!" The sisters said in unison.

"In honour of His Highness, the Princes," she finished.

"Oh, the Princes!" they cried.

"And, by Royal Command, every eligible maiden is to attend," she read.

"Why, that's us!" cried Pansy

"And I'm so eligible," gushed Millicent.

"That means we can go, too," Amy said, indicating Sapphire and herself.

"Huh. Either of them, dancing with the Princes," Pansy scoffed.

"I'd be honoured, Your Highnesses. Would one of you mind holding my broom?" Millicent sneered, and she and Pansy danced around for a bit, laughing their heads off.

"Well, why not?" Sapphire said.

"After all, it says "By Royal Command, every eligible maiden is to attend, and we are still members of the family," Amy said.

"Well, I see no reason why either of you couldn't go," said Alecto, and her daughters' jaws dropped.

"If you both get all of your work done," she started.

"No problem," Sapphire grinned.

"And if you both can find something suitable to wear," she finished.

"Again, no problem," Amy gushed.

"Oh, thank you, Stepmother," they said in delight, and rushed out of the room. Once they had left, Pansy and Millicent turned on their mother.

"Have you lost your mind?" Pansy cried

"No," said Alecto calmly.

"Do you realise what you just said?" Millicent asked.

"Of course, darling. I said "IF."" She said, and gave them a wicked smile. They, understanding her plan, smiled back.

**PAGE BREAK**

Meanwhile, upstairs, the mice and birds crowded around as Amy and Sapphire pulled out two dresses that had once belonged to their respective mothers. Sapphire's dress was a beautiful pale green, and Amy's was a cheerful shade of pale pink.

"Aren't they lovely?" They asked as they spun around.

Only the tops were green and pink, revealing the white underskirts.

Lavender, one of the little female mice said, "They're pretty, but they look kinda old."

"They may look a little old fashioned at the moment, but we'll fix that." Sapphire assured her.

"How?" Asked Theo.

"Wait a minute," Amy said, and pulled out a dress-making book. "There should be some good ideas in here."

She found one, and said, "This one would work well."

Sapphire took a look at the design as well. It would require her to shorten the sleeves, find a sash, a ruffle, and something for a collar, but it would be worth it.

"Sapphire! Amy!" Called Millicent.

"Oh, dear. What do they want _now?"_ Amy asked.

"I bet Alecto planned this, so that we couldn't go," Sapphire said. "Guess these dresses will just have to wait."

"AMY! SAPPHIRE!" Screamed Pansy.

"All right, we're coming!" Amy yelled back.

"So is Christmas!" Millicent shouted, and Sapphire chuckled a little as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Ready For The Ball- Part 1

**AN: Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day! Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next? A Ball! **

" Poor Sapphire and Amy. Every time they find a minute, that's the time when _they _begin it. Saph and Amy, Saph and Amy," Neville ground out.

"Saph and Amy!" Screamed the stepsisters, as Neville, scowling, shut the door firmly.

_"Saph and Amy, Saph and Amy, night and day, it's Saph and Amy. Make the fire, Fix the Breakfast, Wash the dishes, Do the mopping'"_

Three female mice, Lavender, Ginny, and Penny sang, _"And the sweeping_ _and the dusting, they always keep them hopping."_

_"They'd go around in circles till they're very very dizzy," _sang Neville, his eyes going around in circles. "_Still they holler, keep them busy, Saph and Amy."_

"Yeah, they sure do keep them busy," said Neville, kicking one of those things people wear on their fingers to avoid getting pricked with a needle when they are sewing. Zach sat down on it, looking glum.

"You know what? Sapphire and Amy aren't going to the Ball," Said Neville, looking at the two dresses, and the others stared at him in indignation.

"What?" Asked one mouse.

"Not go?" Asked another.

In unison, the others asked, "What did you say?"

Theo ran to Neville, who said, "You'll see. They'll fix them. Work, work, work. They'll never get their dresses done." He didn't notice Molly, a female mouse wearing a yellow dress, who was sitting on a cotton spool, look back and forth between the design and the dresses.

Theo trembled a little, and his face fell. "Poor Saph and Amy."

Molly took another look, then an idea came to her.

She smiled, and said, "Hey! _We_ can do it!"

The others looked at her, a little more hopeful, and interested in what she had to say.

_"We can do it! We can do it! We help our Saph and Amy. We'll make their dresses pretty, there's nothing to it really._

_"We'll tie a sash around them, put a ribbon through them. When dancing at the ball they'll be more beautiful than all, in the lovely dresses we'll make for Saph and Amy. Hurry, hurry, hurry, going to help our Saph and Amy, got no time to dilly-dally, we got to get it going," _sang the mice.

"I'll cut them with the scissors," said Zach.

"And I can do the sewing," said Neville, but Molly had another job in mind for the two mice.

"Leave the sewing to the women, and you go get some trimming," she said. Neville grinned at that, and as the others sang, _"And we'll make some lovely dresses for Saph and Amy,"_ He led Zach out of the room through a hole in the wall, and they sang as well.

"Follow me, Zach. I know where to go," he said as they scampered down the insides of the walls of the house. "Those dresses are going to be so pretty. They'll be surprised." he said, as they slid down a spider web strand.

"Yes, very surprised, indeed," agreed Zach as they ran along. Finally, they reached an opening in the wall, and Neville pushed it open.

"And this, too, Sapphire, my slippers," Said Millicent.

"Amy, take my dress." said Pansy.

"Here, Sapphire, mend the button holes," Said their stepmother.

Sapphire and Amy had their arms full of clothing, and they were staggering a little.

"Press my skirt and mend the ruffle," said Pansy.

"And girls?" Said their stepmother.

"Yes?" They asked.

"When you're through, and before you begin your regular chores, I have a few little things," she said.

"Yes, Stepmother," they said, walking away.

"Mother, I don't see why everyone else has nice things to wear, and I always end up in these old rags." said Millicent, tossing down two ribbons. A green one and a pink one.

"These sashes! I wouldn't be seen dead in either of them," she complained, and the two mice grinned.

"Hmm! You should talk! These pieces of jewellery, I'm sick of looking at them." She tossed down a silver necklace with a pink heart charm, and a necklace of turquoise beads. Zach and Neville were delighted.

"Trash! Oh, I hate this!" They grumbled, before heading away.

"Come on and be careful," Neville told Theo, and helped him down.

"Yes, of course," Zach agreed as they walked under an ottoman. However, that was easier said than done, especially when you have a big cat sleeping on said ottoman. Marvollo was sleeping as the two mice made their way to the ribbons. Neville folded up the green one and Zach folded up the pink one.

"We can use these,' whispered Neville.

"Pretty," said Zach.

"Shhh. Look out. Marvollo," said Neville, pointing. They took their ribbons across, just as the cat woke up and two other mice joined them. Marvollo looked down in time to see the two ribbons go under the ottoman. They unravelled, and when they reached the hole, the mice were exposed. Marvollo raced towards them, but they shoved the ribbons in just in time, and the cat was rewarded with a square-shaped face.

He watched the hole with a hungry smile, but the mice were too clever for him. They just opened another hole in the wall, and Neville pointed out the two necklaces.

"Beads! Pretty beads!" Shouted Zach, and Neville shut him up. Marvollo, seeing where they had been looking, went and promptly sat on the necklaces. Neville wasn't deterred by this though, and whispered a plan into his friend's ear. Marvollo watched them with a cold look. Then he clenched his claws as Neville came walking past him, and bit some black buttons from a purple dress. Marvollo came towards him, dragging the necklaces as Zach came towards him. Then he loomed over Neville, who decided to play tiddlywinks, and flipped a button into the cat's face.

Enraged, Marvollo chased him into a pile of clothing, and the other three mice went and grabbed the two necklaces. Two grabbed the pink one, and Zach grabbed the beads. Marvollo searched for Nevile in the washing, but the mouse was clever, and was hiding in the fur on top of the cat's head. Neville glanced over at Zach and saw that he was struggling with the beads on his own. He crashed into the wall, and Neville placed his paws over the cat's eyes quickly before leaping to the floor. The cat got stuck in a white nightgown, and slid across the floor as the two mice placed the beads on Zach's tail and in his hat. As fast as they could, they worked together, but Marvollo was also sliding towards them, intent on a mouse treat. However, just as he was about to catch them, Neville and Zach finished with the beads, and Neville pulled him to safety.

**PAGE BREAK**

Back in the girls' room, the mice and birds sang _"A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes"_ as they worked.

Zach did the cutting, and others did the sewing, attaching the materials to the dresses, and adding collars. They soon had two beautiful dresses, just as the clock chimed eight. At Hogwarts Castle, the carriages were leaving, and one pulled up outside the chateau. The coachman looked up, and Sapphire, at the window, looked down. She rapped on her stepmother's door

"Yes?" Alecto asked.

"The carriage is here," Sapphire said.

"Why, Amy, Sapphire, you're not ready, children," She said.

Amy wanted to roll her eyes and say, "No, because you made us work on purpose so we couldn't go, you cow," but she didn't.

"We're not going," Sapphire said.

"Not going? Oh, what a shame," she said, and behind her, her daughters smirked. "But, of course, there'll be other times."


	5. Chapter 5

Preparing For A Ball- Part 2

"Yes, good night," Amy said, figuratively biting her tongue from saying something rude. She and Sapphire made their way up to the attic, feeling blue.

They crossed over to a window, looking out at a deep blue sky.

"Oh, well. What's a royal ball?" Amy asked.

"After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, and boring, and completely," Sapphire said.

Completely wonderful," Amy finished for her, as they both rested their arms on the windowsill. Suddenly, the room was bathed in a warm yellow light. Turning around, Amy and Sapphire could only watch in astonishment as the doors to their wardrobe slowly opened, revealing two beautiful gowns.

They gasped.

"Why, it's..." began Amy, but she was cut of by a cry of "Surprise!"

They turned to see the mice chanting "Surprise!" at them.

"Happy birthday!" Said Zach, and the cousins burst into fits of laughter at that.

"No, no, no, no!" Cried Neville, but the girls were touched.

"Well, I never dreamed something like this," Said Amy, taking the green dress down from the hanger and twirled it around.

"Me neither," Said Sapphire, taking down the pink dress.

"We wanted to do something nice for our Saph and Amy," Said Lavender with a grin.

"It's such a surprise!" Sapphire said, holding the dress against herself.

"Oh, how can we ever?" Began Amy, then she said, "Oh, thank you so much."

"You're both welcome," said the mice in unison.

Hurriedly, but with the grace of swans, the two girls dressed, and they looked lovely.

"Pink totally suits you," Amy said to Sapphire, who just smiled.

"And green looks different on you, Amy, in a good way," she complimented her.

"Come on, let's go to the ball!" Amy said, and they both left in high spirits.

Just as they were leaving, however, a thunderstorm arrived unexpectedly. Little did anyone know that the arrival of this thunderstorm would bring joy and happiness to Sapphire and Amy.

Even years later, they would look back on it, and smile.

Downstairs, the stepmother and stepsisters, wearing the same colour scheme that they usually did, flounced across the ground and stopped by the door.

"Now, remember girls, when you're presented to the princes, be sure," their mother began, but she was cut off by a call of "Wait!"

The three women turned, shocked, to see Amy and Sapphire at the head of the stairs.

"Wait for us." Sapphire said, and she and Amy came down.

"Aren't they lovely? Do you like them?" Amy asked.

"Do you think they'll do?" Sapphire asked, doing a graceful twirl.

Alecto stared at them, looking thoughtful.

Amy! Sapphire!" Cried an aghast Pansy.

"Mother, they can't," whined Millicent.

They whined and complained to their mother, who was still looking thoughtful, but in a frosty way.

"Girls, please," she said firmly after a few moments had passed. "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Sapphire and Amy?"

The two cousins smiled at her. They were going to the ball after all.

"And I never go back on my word," she said with such an odd look on her face that they stopped smiling and started cringing instead.

"How very clever, the both of you. The necklaces, they give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Pansy?" She asked.

Pansy turned away. "No, I don't. I think they're.." then, she stopped.

"Why, you little thieves! They're my necklaces!" she snarled. "Give them here!" With two sharp tugs, she had ripped them away.

The mice, watching from above, were angry at this.

The girls gasped in horror. "No!" Cried Amy.

Millicent noticed the sashes were also familiar.

"Those are my sashes they're wearing. Help me, Pansy," she ordered, and with that, scraps of green and pink went flying everywhere as the two stepsisters tore the beautiful dresses to shreds.

"Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along now, the both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourselves," said Alecto, smiling as her daughters flounced past her.

Once she got to the door, Sapphire and Amy looked down, dismayed, at the torn dresses they were wearing.

"Good night," smiled their stepmother, closing the door behind her. With that, they both let out a gasp of sobs, and ran across the foyer, and outside. They ran past the animals, and the pond where they had played as children. Then they sank onto a bench and burst into tears.

They would have cried all night long as the rain pelted down, when a croaky voice cried out, "Help me. Please. Somebody, please help me."

Amy and Sapphire turned, with tears and rain running down their faces, and faced an old woman.

"Can we help you?" Sapphire asked, still sobbing about her ruined dress and the fact that they'd missed out on something wonderful.

"I am old and lost, my children. I am need of food, water, and a place to rest," the old woman said.

Sapphire and Amy looked at her, and decided to help her, even if their stepmother would most likely beat them and make them sleep in the cellars, with no food. Helping this woman was the right thing to do, they knew, and so they led her inside, out of the rain.

The woman looked around, and saw the shredded materials on the floor. She frowned, but didn't say anything.

Soon, Sapphire came back with a dressing gown that belonged to her stepmother and a few blankets, and Amy appeared with tea and toast.

"Thank you, my dears. Now, why are you two so unhappy?" She asked, and they told her that they'd wanted to go to the ball, and that the mice had made them lovely dresses, but that their stepsisters had torn them to shreds.

"Neither of you deserved that harsh treatment. Might I trouble you for a pillow and another cup of tea?' She asked, and the girls raised their brows at how fast she'd changed the subject.

Nevertheless, they did as they were told, and as they were doing so, the thunderstorm outside ceased quite suddenly. When they came back, both girls let out gasps of utter amazement.

Standing before them was no old woman, but a girl of around fourteen, with her brown hair done up in a fancy bun with curls cascading down each side of her face. Her dress was also something to behold. It was a stunning rose-pink gown, each layer frilly, but not over the top. It started of as a light pink, then became a dark pink.

"Hello. I'm Hermione," she said with a smile, "I am your fairy God sister, and you certainly are both going to the ball."

She led the way outside, and still in utter amazement, the girls followed her.

"Now, the first thing we need is..." here, the girls gestured to their dresses.

"A Pumpkin, preferably a big one," she finished.

"A pumpkin?" The girls asked, mystified.

"Yes. Now, the magic words," Hermione cleared her throat a few times, then began to sing, whilst waving a magic wand.

_"Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la, Bibbidi-bobbidy-boo. Put them together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.'_

At the same time, a very large pumpkin began to _walk _towards them, much to the girls disbelief.

_"Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la, Bibbidi-bobbidy-boo, It'll do magic, Believe it or not, Bibbidy-bobbidy-boo._"

The tendrils on the pumpkin began to get more curled, as Hermione carried on singing.

_"Now Sala-gadoola means, Menchika-boolaroo, But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo," _she sang, and then an unseen chorus took over. When they had finished singing, the pumpkin had transformed into a stunning blue, white, and golden coach.

The mice were amazed by this.

"Oh, look." said one.

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked another.

"It's beautiful," Amy said.

"Thank you," Sapphire smiled.

"It is nice. Now, with an elegant coach like this one of course, we'll simply have to have..."

The horse snorted with pleasure.

"Mice," Hermione said.

"Mice?" The girls asked.

"Oh, this really is nice. Why, we'll have a coach and four when we're through. Just a wave of my stick, to finish the trick: Bibbidy-bobbidy-boo."

Three mice were successfully turned into beautiful white horses.

"Gracious, what did I do? There should be four there. There should be one more," she said, and spotted Zach by one of the wheels of the coach.

"There you are," she said, as he ran and got trapped by Marvollo.

"Bibbidy-bobbidy-boo," she said, just as the cat lifted the cup. There was no mouse, only a somewhat peeved horse, who neighed in indignation, scaring him, and he dashed across the pond, terrified.

Zach let out a whiny as he joined the others, and the girls laughed.

"Poor Marvollo," Amy chuckled.

"Serves him right," Sapphire smiled.

"I quite agree," smiled Hermione. "Now, then. You simply can't go to the ball without a.."

_Suitable dress to wear? _The girls thought.

"Horse." Said Hermione.

"Another one?" They asked.

"But tonight for a change, you will handle the reins. And sit in the driver's seat, too. For instead of a horse, you're the coachman of course. Bibbidy-bobbidy-boo," and voilà! He had become a white-haired coachman in an elegant suit of pale blue.

"Oh, he looks lovely," Amy said, and grinned as he tipped his hat to them.

"That does it, I guess, except for... Oh, yes! The finishing touch. And, that's you. Yes, Fang, that's right, you'll be footman tonight. Bibbidy-bobbidy-boo!"

Fang was now a footman in a similar suit to the coachman, and opened the door with a flourish.

"Well, well, hop in, you two. We can't waste time." Said Hermione.

"But, er," They said.

"No, don't try to thank me,"

"Oh, we weren't," Amy said.

"That is to say, we do, but, don't you think our dresses?"

"Yes, they're lovely," Hermione began, then she did a double-take. "Good heavens! You can't go in those."

The girls shock their heads in relief. Hermione looked thoughtful, then she said, "Bibbidy-bobbidy, bibbidy-bobbidy-boo!"

The girls had closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, they gasped in utter amazement.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ball!

**AN: Yes! Finally, they are off to the ball! Enjoy :)**

When they opened their eyes, both Amy and Sapphire gasped in amazement at the beautiful dresses their ripped gowns had become. Amy's torn green dress had now become a deep amethyst purple version of Hermione's own dress, with silver ties around the arms and waist. Her hair, as she saw reflected in the pond that she and Sapphire had enjoyed playing in as children, was done up in a fancy bun, with curls cascading down, framing her hair in a light wind. On her feet was a pair of black heels that weren't too high, and they were incredibly comfortable to wear. As for jewellery, Amy was wearing a necklace with interlocking diamonds, rubies, and amethysts, and a set of diamond earrings.

"My word, Amy! You look stunning!" said Sapphire.

"So do you," Amy responded with a grin.

Indeed, she was. Sapphire's torn pink dress had now become a deep blue strapless gown, with a purple glitter train with sparkles that twinkled like stars in the moonlight. Her black hair was done up in a bun, pulled back by a glittering sapphire band. The sapphires also sparkled from her earlobes and her neck. She was wearing black heels that were a little higher than Amy's own ones, and a set of pristine white evening gloves. Amy was also wearing gloves, but hers were silver.

"Thank you, Hermione," they said happily. She smiled at them.

"It's like dream come true," Amy said.

"I'm sure. But, like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only till midnight, and then everything will be back to the way it was before," she told them.

"Oh, we quite understand, but it's more than we ever hoped for," Sapphire said.

"Bless you, girls. Now, it's getting late. Off you go, the ball can't wait." Hermione told them, and they clambered into the beautiful coach.

"Have fun," she said as the coach took off at great speed. The horses carted them through the town.

At the palace, the Princes were getting more and more bored by the second. They were introduced to princesses of different nationalities, daughters of generals, but none of them caught their attention.

King Dumbledore was getting a little agitated by this stage, and sighed. "Neither of the boys are cooperating."

The Duke, a blonde-haired fellow by the name of Lucius, just smiled.

After the next girl had been introduced to them, both Kein and Kambi had placed a hand to their mouths in order to hide their yawns.

"I can't understand it," said Dumbledore. "There must be at least two who'd make suitable mothers," he said, his voice raising a little at the end.

"Shh. Sire." Lucius told him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Suitable wives, at least."

The coach had arrived at the palace, and with the grace of swans, Sapphire and Amy glided past a huge row of guards, up a grand staircase lined with red velvet.

Meanwhile, the Page had finally arrived at Pansy and Millicent.

"Mademoiselles Pansy and Millicent Carrow. Daughters of Lady Alecto Carrow," he introduced. The boys rolled their eyes skyward, as the twins bowed.

King Dumbledore sighed again. "I give up. Even I couldn't expect them to," he began, but Lucius cut him off.

"Well, if I may say so, Your Majesty, I did try to warn you, but you, Sire, are incurably romantic." He said with a laugh. "No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail. The young Princes bowing to the assembly." He carried on, but below him, the Princes bowed once more. Then they stopped and looked up. Kambi's purple eyes saw a vision of beauty in a dress that was similar to a dress that Hermione liked to wear, and knew that this is what she'd been talking about only hours ago.

He nudged Kein, and pointed. "Look," he said quietly. Kein glanced up and his jaw dropped. Standing at the back of the room was a vision of beauty in a deep blue gown.

They nodded to each other, and made their way past the sisters. They caught the two beauties, and Sapphire and Amy were enthralled. They bowed to each other, just as Lucius, with a chuckle, said, "A pretty plot for fairy tales, Sire, but in real life, oh, no. A failure."

"A failure, Lucius? Well, just take a look at this then," he said, pointing to the Princes and the two maidens.

He chuckled. "Who are they? Do you know them?"

"No, Sire, I've never seen them before."

"That's one thing in their favor," the King chuckled. "The waltz. Quick, the waltz!" He called.

The conductor waved his baton, and the last bars of the Swan Lake Theme played. Sapphire frowned at this, and didn't smile until a few beats later when they began to play The Potter Yule Ball Waltz.

"This is pretty," she said to the man she was dancing with.

"Not as pretty as you," he said. "You are the most stunning girl here, and your friend is a close second."

Sapphire beamed as her spun her around, and as they moved in the direction of the orchestra, Kein said, "Nice playing, Eridan and Oisin." They smiled back at him, as other men in the crowd began to pull girls into the dance, as Eridan and Oisin started from the beginning of the Waltz.

Immensely pleased with how well things had gone, the King said, "Well, time for a good night's sleep."

"Quite so, Sire. I believe I, too"

"Will be staying here. See they're not disturbed, and when the boys make their proposals, notify me and my wife immediately. And remember, Lucius, if anything goes wrong," he ran a finger across his neck swiftly, the meaning of which was quite clear to Lucius.

The King sang to himself as his made his way to his chambers.

Meanwhile, Pansy and Millicent, who hadn't been asked to dance, looked at the two girls dancing with the Princes.

"Who are they, Mother?"

"Do we know them?"

"Well," said Millicent. "The Princes certainly seem to."

"I know I've never seen them," said Pansy.

"Nor I." said Alecto. "But they certainly are... Wait a minute. There is something familiar about them." She went along the back of the crowd, and tried to look behind a curtain, which suddenly fell down in front of her face.

"Ahem," Said Lucius.

Hidden from Alecto's prying eyes, Sapphire began to hum in the courtyard. Amy smiled, and sang, "So this is love. So this is love. So this is what makes life divine." As the two couples made their way downstairs, Sapphire sang, "I'm all aglow, And now I know.

"And now I know," the Princes sang.

"The key to all Heaven is mine," they all sang.

They came to a fountain with sparkling water, and Amy sang, "My heart has wings."

"And I can fly," Sang Sapphire, dipping her hand into the water as they all sang, "I'll touch every star in the sky." In the fountain, the stars were reflected beautifully in the water.

"So this is the miracle, That I've been dreaming of," They sang, as they danced on the lawn.

Now, on top of a bridge, the four walked together, as they all hummed, and finished with, "So This Is Love."

**AN: I wanted to get something up before the weekend. It's Friday here.**


	7. Chapter 7

Got To Get Home

_Previously:_

_Now, on top of a bridge, the four walked together, as they all hummed, and finished with, "So This Is Love."_

As the two princes and their dates kissed, the clock chimmed midnight.

"Oh. Oh, my goodness," Said Sapphire, and Amy gasped.

"It's midnight," Amy said, as she and Sapphire got to their feet.

"Yes, so it is. But," began Kein, but Sapphire cut him off.

"Goodbye," she said.

"No, no, wait," Kambi said, standing up to stop Amy. "You two can't go now. It's only,"

"Oh, we must. Please," Sapphire begged. "Please, we must." There was a note of real urgency and panic in her tone.

"But why?" Asked Kambi.

"Well, we... Oh, the Princes, we haven't met the princes," Amy made up on the spot.

"The Princes? But didn't you know," said Kein as the clock chimmed once.

"Goodbye!" The girls cried out.

"No, wait," their dates urged them to stay. "Come back. Please come back. We don't even know your names. How will we find you?" They cried, as the girls ran. "Wait! Please wait," they cried out.

Sapphire shoved asside the heavy velvet curtain, and called "Goodbye," to Lucius.

He waved, but then realising what she'd said, and that both girls were leaving, he called out, "Oh, I say. Young ladies."

"Wait!" Cried Kambi and Kein.

"The Princes!" cried the other girls, barring them from reaching Sapphire and Amy. Hermione watched them as they went past, and decided to give them another three minutes.

"Good luck," she said softly, as she watched them run down the staircase. One of Sappjire's heels slipped off, and Amy slid over it, losing one of her own in the process.

They didn't care, though. They were concerned with getting home.

Lucius cried out to them in French and Spanish. "Just a moment," he cried out, taking their shoes in his hands, as they reached the coach.

"GUARD! GUARD!" He screamed as the coach took off. "Stop that coach! Close those gates!"

"Hurry!" The girls cried out.

The gates closed as the coach ran through.

"Follow that coach!" He screamed, as an army of men on horses gave chase. "Open those gates!"

Now it was a race against time for the girls to get home, and the horses to stop them. Still, the clock was chimming out midnight, as the coach raced back through the town. Suddenly, the coach became a pumpkin, and the animals were reverted back to their original states, as well.

They all had to get out of the way as the horses ran by, trampling the pumpkin to pieces.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire said.

"I guess we forgot about everything," Amy agreed. "Even the time, but... But it was so wonderful.

"And both of them were so handsome, and when we danced... Oh, I'm sure that even the Princes themselves couldn't have been more" Sapphire said.

"Oh, well, it's over and," began Amy, but she was cut off by Neville and Zach.

"Amy. Sapphire," Neville said, and pointed. "Look, look! The shoes!"

Indeed, not everything had gone. For although they were back in torn dresses, heels remained on their feet. They took them off in delight, and with a smile at the sky, they said, "Thank you so much. For everything."

**AN: I know it's a lot shorter compared to most, but I was always intending it to be shorter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Chapter

At three that morning, a seemingly calm Lucius stood outside of the King and Queen's chambers. Queen Minerva hadn't attended the ball for she had been ill with a raging migraine and nausea.

"Your Majesties, I see no piont in beating about the bush," he said aloud to himself. "I regret to inform you both that the young ladies have disappeared. leaving behind only their shoes." He had been addressing a chair this whole time, and he turned to face the door into the Royal Chambers.

"Yes. I'll do it," he said, and raised a hand to knock. "No. I just can't," he lamented, putting his face in his hands. He was suddenly aware of King Dumbledore chuckling in his sleep, and looked in.

In a vast chamber was a massive bed, in which the King and Queen were sleeping. The King was happily snoring and dreaming. In his dream, he was horsing around with his grandchildren on his back. The Queen was there, laughing, with their other two grandchildren. Suddenly, one of their grandsons tapped on his head with a scepter, and the King woke up and instantly fell out of bed.

Queen Minerva heard this, and she woke as well. The knocking didn't stop, however.

"Well, come in," said the King, and Lucius walked in, nervous. When they saw who it was, Dumbeldore brightened considerably.

"Come in!" He shouted jovially.

"Your Majesties..." Lucius began, before he was pushed out by the King.

"So, they've proposed already?" He asked excitedly.

"Ooooo, tell us all about it," Said the Queen, happy that her adopted sons were finally going to settle down.

"Well," began Lucius.

"Who are they? What do they look like?"

"Well, I didn't get a chance," said Lucius.

"No matter. We've more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the weddings, invitations, national holidays. All that sort of thing, you know," Said the King.

"But, Sire," began Lucius, as the King started to smoke a pipe.

"Here. Have a cigar. Take a few more," Dumbledore said, shoving several into the Duke's mouth.

"No thank you, Sire. I don't smoke. Anyway," he said, but was cut off again.

"Well, better practise passing these out, eh?"

"But, if you'd only listen to me," said Lucius, but the King was so excited, he didn't.

"And for you, Lucius, my good friend," he said, holding his sword.

"Please, Sire!"

"A Knighthood," said the King, and Lucius knelt. "I hereby dub you Sir..." then he stopped. "What title would you like?" he asked.

"Sire? They got away," said Lucius.

"Sir "They Got Away?" That's a rather unusal title, but if that's what you..." he broke off again, and his face turned purple. "They WHAT?! Why, you..." he spat. "You traitor!"

"Now, Sire. Remember, your blood pressure."

"Yes, darling, it's high enough already," said the Queen.

They were promptly ignored, as Dumbeldore brought down the sword with a yell of "Treason!"

"No, Sire, no!" Cried Lucius.

"Sabotage!" Yelled the king, slicing a chair in half in rage. The Queen frowned at that.

"You were in league with the Princes all along!" Yelled the King, chasing a frightened Lucius around.

"I tried to stop them, but they vanished into thin air!" Cried Lucius.

"A likely story!" Roared the King, chopping a table in half.

"Please, Darling. Calm down," she begged him.

"But it's true, Sire. All we could find was a shoe from each girl," said Lucius, showing him as he bounced into the air.

"The whole thing was a plot!" The King screamed.

"But Sire, the Princes love those girls. They won't rest till they find them. They're determined to marry them."

"What? What did you say?" Said the King in a tone that nobody knew what was going to follow.

"The Princes, Sire, swear they'll marry none other than the girls who fit the shoes." The King's answer to this was a good one.

"They said that, did they?" said the King, taking hold of one shoe and astoundingly, kissed it.

"We've got them!" He cried, cutting them down.

"But, Sire, the shoes may fit two of any number of girls," said Lucius.

"That's their problem. They've given their word," the King responded. "We'll hold them to it."

"No, Your Highness. I'll have nothing to do with it."

"That's not your calling, Lucius," Said the Queen.

"You'll try those shoes on every maiden in our kingdom. And if the shoes fit, bring them in,"

"Yes, Your Majesties. Good Morning," Lucius said, and left.

**AN: Another short one, but we're on the last legs of the main story. Please review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

A Perfect Fit

**AN: The first part of the last chapter that covers the film. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Later that morning, which held a brilliant blue sky, a proclomation was pinned up in the town about the shoes and the two fair maidens whom they belonged to. It drew a fair-sized crowd, and everyone was excited. Alecto was among them, and she raced home as fast as she could, calling out "Amy! Sapphire!" in a panicked way. "Girls! Where are they?"

"Yes? Here we are," said Amy.

"Oh. My daughters. Where are they?" She asked.

"I think they're still in bed," Sapphire said, and Alecto groaned.

"Well, don't just stand there! Bring up the breakfast trays at once, and hurry!" She snapped as she all but ran up the stairs.

"Wow! I wonder what the matter is," said Neville

"What's the matter with her?" Asked Theo

Neville shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go find out. Come on." He shoved Theo into a mouse hole, and then followed.

Meanwhile, Alecto had run into Pansy's room. "Pansy! Pansy!"

"What?" she yawned.

"Get up. Quick. This instant." She ordered as Pansy simply pulled the covers back over her. "We haven't a moment to lose!"

She then bustled down the hallway to Millicent's room, and pushed open the door. "Millicent," she said, making her way to her daughter's slumbering figure. "Get up,Millicent," she hissed, shaking her.

Millicent yawned, sitting up in bed. "What for? Why?" She asked tiredly.

Alecto hurried to the curtains and pulled them open. "Everybody's talking about it. The whole kingdom. Oh hurry now, he'll be here any minute."

"Who will?" Asked pansy, who, still looking tired, had decided to join them.

"The Grand Duke, Lucius," she smiled. "What a gorgeous man. Anyway, back on topic," she said, going slightly pink, "he's been hunting the whole night."

"Hunting?" The girls echoed.

"For those girls. The ones the princes were dancing with last night," she explained. "Not to mention, they both left behind glittering say they're madly in love with them."

Just outside, Sapphire and Amy overheard this, and small smiles of love fell over there faces.

"The Duke is in love with two girls?" asked Millicent.

"Of course not, don't be silly. The Princes are in lovewith them," said Alecto, rolling her eyes. Sapphire and Amy burst into silent laughter at that. But when their step-mothers words really sank in, Sapphire let out a quiet gasp, Amy said, "The Princes," and then in unison because of their shock, they dropped the breakfast trays.

The resounding crash caused Alecto to spin around. "You clumsy little fools, clean that up, then help my daughters get ready."

"What for?" Said Pansy.

"Why should we even bother, if the Princes are in love with those girls?" Asked Millicent, before throwing her duvet over both of them.

"Now you two listen to me!" Snapped Alecto. There is still a chance that one of you may get it, if not both."

"What do you mean?" They asked, suddenly more animated, if you pardon the pun.

"Just this: No one, not even the Princes themesevles, know who those girls are." She said.

Theo popped his head up from under a candelstick. "We know! We know! Sapphire and Amy!" He shouted, before Neville shut him up.

Shush," he said warningly.

"Those heels are their only clues. Now, The Duke has been ordered by the King and Queen to try them on every single girl in the land. Obviously, with two heels, it takes twice as long, but they will be successful in the end. If the two can be found whom the heels fit, then by Royal Command, those girls will be the Princes brides." Smiled Alecto.

Their brides," Sapphire and Amy breathed, whilst their step-sisters went into an absolute frenzy.

Sapphire! Get my things together!" Snapped Pansy.

"Amy! Hurry up!" Snapped Millicent.

They ran around like headless chickens, and deposited clothing into the waiting arms of their love-sick-looking step-sisters.

Finally, Millicent noticed. "What's the matter with you two?" She asked, pointing.

"Yes, wake up, stupid 1 & 2," Pansy said more scornfully.

"We've got to get dressed," Millicent said.

"Dressed. Oh yes," Amy agreed.

"Oh, we must get dressed," Smiled Sapphire, handing back the clothes, before they headed away.

"Mother, did you see...?" Sputtered Millicent.

"Are you going to let them...?" Snapped Pansy.

"Quiet!" Their mother ordered, watching her step-children walk away, singing "So This Is Love." Her green eyes narrowed, and she suddenly worked it out.

She silently followed them upstairs to the attic, and the mice hoped to get there before she did.

The girls were brushing their hair when the mice cried out in warning, and they turned in time to see Alecto turn the lock in their door.

"Oh no!" They cried out, and ran to the door, but they were too late. Alecto simply closed the door behind her, and both girls tugged on the handle.

"Oh, you can't. You just can't! Let us out. You must let us out! You can't keep us in here!" They cried, tears forming in their eyes at the thought of something so wonderful snatched away from them.

**AN: Part One is complete. Part Two to come soon.**


End file.
